Sanctuary
by 2 lol
Summary: First Avatar fic hope it's not too bad.  Anyhow, takes place right before the end and involves a little anxiety and sleep.  Read and review please, rated T just to be safe


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any other show

Takes place right before the actual end. Anyway, my first Avatar fic so please read and review. Sorry if it's short and a bit on the fast side, but I just wanted to test the waters real quick.

****

Clear blue skies turned into various shades of orange, red, yellow, and violet. The sun was slowly disappearing, sinking under the horizon, as another of its countless journeys came to an end. Its warm rays would soon cease to touch the landscape, and the shadows of the moon would take over in the sun's absence; covering the land under the blanket of dark and cooler skies. Animals made their final rounds and quickly darted to their resting places, some not too pleased of going to sleep on an empty stomach. However, not all were displeased that the night's time had come. Even as the looming darkness threatened to sweep over them, the citizens and residents in the fire nation's capitol went about their business, taking advantage of the last embers of daylight. Yet every citizen, despite his or her present musings and actions, held one thought in common. Now that the former prince Zuko had ascended to the throne as the new fire lord, what lay in store for the nation's future? The war was over; just as Sozin's comet had signaled the beginning of war a century prior, now it had signaled its end. Every citizen, regardless of age or gender, had that question in mind.

At the fire lord's palace maids and servants rushed to accommodate for nightfall. The rise of Zuko had come as a blessing for most of the palace's inhabitants. Most had been banished by the former fire lord not too long ago, and were pleased to be reinstated when news came of fire lord Azula's dethronement. The prince's coronation had gone smoothly and while most of the servants felt anxious about said events, fatigue motivated most to push such thoughts aside for now. One by one they retired to their beds having completed their assigned task, eager to allow sleep to overcome their strained minds.

As the palace locked down for the night so too did the rest of the capital; the streets once buzzing with activity lay dormant, waiting patiently for the sun to return. The sun had now completely given way to the moon; the night's ability to persuade souls to their dreams was swift… but incomplete. One soul was still fully awake, not ready to depart with the day just yet.

Prince Zuko stood, arms slightly perched on the railings of his balcony, gazing at his newly acquired kingdom. He was still fully dressed in his coronation robes; his crown still embellished his figure as he pondered on recent events. So much had happened in the last couple of weeks, let alone days. He was fire lord now; his father and sister had been defeated, and they were now prisoners of the very nation they had strived to empower. Balance had returned to the world, but he knew that there was still much work to be done. Nations had to be reunited in an effort to maintain peace, armies needed to be disbanded if not thoroughly reduced, colonies and territories had to be properly dealt with.

The list was endless; a hundred years of war had left their mark on the world and even with the avatar by his side, Zuko knew that it would take many years until peace could once again reign safely over the four nations.

Releasing a heavy sigh the fire lord thought of what would be the proper first step to start the reconstruction process. He didn't get the chance to dwell much on it however. The doors to his chamber opened and were followed by light foot steps, heading in his direction. Without turning around Zuko spoke softly to his guest, already knowing of who it concerned.

"I thought you had already gone to bed. Is something wrong?"

"No, and I could ask you the same thing; why are you still up? I heard you wouldn't allow anyone to enter your chamber and that you neglected your evening meal." Mai spoke in her usual tone and waited for Zuko to respond.

"I wasn't hungry, and I'm still not tired. Sleep can wait." Zuko's answer wasn't the one Mai was looking for, but she already had an idea of what was keeping him awake.

Mai took her spot next to Zuko and followed his gaze outward to the horizon. "Do you want to talk about it?" Mai asked, hoping that he would share his thoughts with her. She got her wish.

"I know the war is over and that the rest of the nations have accepted our declaration of peace. However, there are still many things that have to be done and I'm not so sure on what my next move should be. I've already scheduled for a meeting with the fire nation council, and I'm waiting for news regarding the meeting with the other nation's leaders. I'm just a little nervous about my abilities as fire lord and if they'll be enough."

Mai glanced at her boyfriend as he continued to stare at the horizon. She knew the weight of becoming fire lord was nothing to be taken lightly, and she wasn't surprised that Zuko was currently worrying over his new role. It was natural for someone like him to worry; it wouldn't be in his character if he didn't.

"Zuko, I'm sure you're more than capable of being fire lord, so don't worry about it. I know you'll do your best and I believe that what ever you choose to do it will be the right decision."

A small smile tugged at the corners of the fire lord's lips, something Mai didn't fail to notice. "It's funny, a few days ago all I could think about was on how I could stop the fire nation. Now, I just want to rebuild it and help the avatar fully restore peace to the rest of the world. Life is a funny thing" said Zuko, remembering the wise words uncle Iroh had spoken to him countless times on their journey together.

A warm hand touched the fire lord's own and Zuko now fixed his gaze on Mai. Her skin was soft and smooth and her eyes projected her confidence and love upon his. Slowly, their lips touched and Zuko savored the moment, happy to have her by her side. The kiss ended a second later with Mai pointing her index finger directly in front of Zuko's chess.

"Go to bed fire lord, you can't save the world if you're tired and exhausted." Having said that, Mai gave Zuko a quick kiss and promptly left his chamber, leaving Zuko alone once more.

Zuko smiled as he saw Mai leave, no doubt to her own chamber. It was pretty late and the fire lord himself was to starting feel his eyelids grow weak and heavy. As he started making his way off the balcony he couldn't help but gaze at the midnight sky one last time. '_Mother… I'll make things right again… I promise._'

With those final thoughts in mind Zuko headed inside ready for sleep to overcome him.

****

A/N: Let me just say that I apologize if the plot seemed bland and redundant. I enjoyed writing this though and also enjoyed the series; although it could have been better here and there in my opinion. Well, let me know what you think and tips as well as constructive criticisms are welcome, but please keep the flames at bay.


End file.
